The Drinking Game
by Laris Neal
Summary: Após uma noite cansativa, tudo o que Regina quer é tomar um bom banho e uma taça de vinho. Só não imaginava que Emma poderia mudar seus planos ao bater à sua porta naquela hora da noite...


**Oneshot – The Drinking Game**

**Swan Queen**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertence.**

**N/A: Segunda fanfiction em português de Swan Queen que escrevo! Essa é mais hot do que a outra, espero que gostem. Às vezes é mais fácil escrever em português, por isso se tiver leitores, posso escrever mais. Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Após um longo dia de trabalho e reuniões, ela só queria chegar a casa, tomar um bom banho e tomar uma boa taça de vinho. Mandou Henry pra cama mais cedo, logo após o jantar, e foi até o banheiro. Despiu-se, sentindo que a tensão do seu corpo lentamente ia embora, juntamente com suas roupas. Pegou a garrafa de vinho e encheu a taça, lentamente entrando na banheira com água quente. Um gemido de prazer saiu de seus lábios, como era relaxante! Levou a taça aos lábios ainda vermelhos de batom, tomando um gole generoso do vinho. Ficou ali durante uns minutos, aproveitando a água quente acariciando seu corpo, enquanto o vinho a entorpecia, fazendo com que os pensamentos deixassem sua mente. Estava quase completamente relaxada, quando o som da campainha a despertou.<p>

Levantou irritada, quem poderia ser àquela hora da noite, na sua casa? Colocou o roupão em volta do corpo, calçando os chinelos, e desceu as escadas. Acendeu a luz da sala, e relutantemente foi até a porta. Abriu-a de um puxão, descobrindo Emma parada ali. Olhou-a com uma surpresa genuína nos olhos negros. Sabia que Emma era tola, mas não que fosse estúpida o suficiente para aparecer na casa dela, prefeita, naquele momento.

- Desculpa bater a essa hora, Regina. – tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios, e as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça jeans.

Então seus olhos caíram para Regina, finalmente percebendo que seu corpo estava enrolado somente naquele roupão, e que ela certamente interrompera algo.

- Ah e sinto muito se eu... Interrompi... Alguma coisa... – ela engoliu em seco.

- Imagina, eu estava apenas tomando um banho, após mais um dia cansativo... – a morena então caiu em si. Porque estava se desculpando afinal? Contando o que estava fazendo? Para não criar mal entendidos? Não interessava de maneira alguma o que ela fazia dentro da sua própria casa.

- Oh, é mesmo. Hoje foi um dia cheio. – a loira suspirou. – De qualquer maneira, passei para entregar-lhe o casaco e dizer obrigado. – ela deu um meio sorriso.

Um vento pegou-as de surpresa, e Emma arrepiou-se inteira, apesar de estar com um casaco. Regina estremeceu, desejando voltar para sua banheira quente e aconchegante. Estava pronta para dispensar a xerife, quando, por impulso, convidou-a para entrar.

- Senhorita Swan, está frio, não gostaria de entrar um pouco para tomar um gole de vinho? – para falar a verdade, não fazia idéia do por que a chamara.

- Bem, se realmente não for incomodar... – a loira ficou intrigada com o convite, mas ali, naquele frio, não estava em posição de dispensar nada. Além do mais, nunca dispensava uma boa bebida, já que na casa de Mary Margarent só havia cerveja, e apenas por causa dela mesma.

- Já me incomodou ao tocar a campainha... Entre. – Regina levantou uma sobrancelha, saindo da frente da porta para que a outra entrasse.

Emma entrou, ficando parada na entrada, sem saber exatamente o que fazer, uma vez que estava ali. Regina fechou a porta, e encaminhou-se para a cozinha. Alguns segundos depois, ela voltou com uma taça na mão.

- Se incomoda de subir...? – o sorriso nos lábios da morena não passou despercebido pela xerife.

- Imagina, a casa é sua. – Emma sorriu.

Regina subiu as escadas, com Emma logo atrás dela. Entraram no banheiro, e Emma poderia dizer como aquela mulher tinha bom gosto e dinheiro. O banheiro era amplo, limpo, grande, e com uma enorme banheira no canto esquerdo. Regina trancou a porta quando entraram, e pegou a garrafa de vinho que descansava em cima de uma prateleira. Encheu a taça e entregou-lhe, dizendo:

- Tem certeza que não se importa? – O roupão deslizou pelos ombros, parando na metade deles.

- Bem... Se você não se importar... – Emma corou, baixando o olhar e tomando um gole do vinho.

Regina sorriu. Ela não se importava de maneira nenhuma. Deixou que o roupão escorregasse pelo corpo, indo pousar no chão. Sabia que o olhar de Emma queimava o seu corpo de cima a baixo, que ela estaria analisando pedacinho por pedacinho. Aquilo a excitava. Entrou na banheira, sentando-se de frente para Emma, e pegando sua taça do banco ao lado, tomou um gole de vinho. Encarou a loira, que totalmente sem jeito, tentava não olhar para a sua anfitriã.

- Está gostando do trabalho de xerife? – perguntou Regina, tentando uma conversa.

- Sim, na verdade. Tem bastante trabalho, mas é bom. Além de ficar mais perto de Henry, é como se fosse uma compensação, como se eu fizesse algo de bom após tantos anos cometendo erros por aí. – ela sorriu, olhando diretamente nas íris negras.

- Então, cansou de cometer erros, Emma? – sim, a loira percebeu que era a primeira vez naquele dia que a outra a chamava pelo primeiro nome.

- Digamos que sim... – queria saber onde aquela conversa iria chegar.

A morena olhou diretamente em seus olhos, enquanto um sorriso malicioso aparecia em seus lábios. Suas pernas se separaram, dobrando um pouco, de forma que apenas os joelhos apareciam para fora da água com espuma. Emma engoliu em seco tomando mais um gole da bebida.

- Vir para Storybrooke foi um erro. Arrepende-se? – perguntou, em tom desafiador.

- Não. – os olhos ainda conectados nas íris negras.

- Decidir ficar por aqui, e me aborrecer todos os dias, foi um erro. Arrepende-se? – novamente o tom desafiador, em uma voz mais baixa e rouca.

- Não, nem por um minuto. – Emma sorriu, gostando do rumo da conversa.

- Eu convidei, mas a decisão de entrar foi sua. Acha que foi um erro? – Regina perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior, provocando sua convidada.

- Um dos maiores. – Emma tomou outro gole, mas sem desviar os olhos. Não sabia o que ia acontecer, mas não quis sair ou acabar com aquilo.

- Acha que vai se arrepender? – o tom de Regina tornou-se mais baixo, se é que isso fosse possível.

Os olhos de Emma analisaram os da morena, tentando descobrir o que havia por detrás daquilo. Percebeu que Regina largara a taça no banco ao lado da banheira, e sua mão direita desceu para debaixo d'água. Como se entendesse de repente, seus lábios se abriram em pura surpresa, e então ela respondeu:

- Mesmo que me arrependesse... – ela se levantou da onde estivera sentada. – Não desejaria estar em nenhum outro lugar neste momento.

Emma se aproximou, vendo o desejo estampado nos olhos negros de Regina. Contornou a banheira, ficando atrás de Regina. Agachou-se, para ficar no mesmo nível, e lentamente colocou a cabeça ao lado da morena, roçando seus lábios em seu pescoço. Regina estremeceu, soltando um leve gemido. A loira levantou a cabeça, pegando a taça da morena, tomando o resto de vinho que estava ali. Recolocou a taça no lugar, enquanto Regina virava-se, encarando aqueles olhos. Emma aproximou-se lentamente, os olhos se fechando no caminho, e os lábios tocaram os de Regina.

O gosto do vinho apenas excitava-a mais. Regina sentiu os lábios doces de Emma nos seus, as línguas pareciam dançar, explorando suas bocas. Regina mordiscou o lábio inferior de Emma, que gemeu contra os lábios da outra. A morena interrompeu o beijo por um minuto, levantando-se. Ficou de joelhos na banheira, bem em frente à Emma, deixando que seus seios e sua barriga aparecessem. Sorriu, embevecida em desejo e paixão, e sussurrou:

- E disso, se arrepende? – passou a língua faminta pelos próprios lábios.

- Não. – Emma sorriu, beijando a barriga de Regina lentamente, provocando-lhe arrepios pelas costas. – Porque isso não é um erro.

Regina sorriu, era tudo o que precisava ouvir. Segurou os cabelos anelados loiros com a mão esquerda, e depositou um beijo estalado na testa da outra. Aquela noite seria longa, com mais algumas garrafas de vinho, muitos beijos, e um grito abafado de satisfação.


End file.
